


Oblivious idiots

by Micha_in_the_bathroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Online au kind of?, Skephalo, Strong Language, They’re both oblivious fools just go with it, how do i do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_in_the_bathroom/pseuds/Micha_in_the_bathroom
Summary: He switched off his phone and walked outside, into the hall way. Glancing up, he met the colour green. Green...green green green. The word seemed to be stuck in his head as he made eye contact with the other man. Soon enough, he realised that he was staring, and tore his eyes away, walking into the kitchen and smiling at his new roommate,"Hi" he started, frowning when the other boys eyes widened, and his brows furrowed in confusion,"Hey" then it was Zaks turn to be confused, that voice...he had definitely heard it before, it sounded so familiar it was crazy,"have I...dude have I ever met you before?"Or in which both Skeppy and Bad are oblivious fools who end up falling in love both online and in real life
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 30
Kudos: 708





	Oblivious idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This took...a while-  
> Heh-  
> This took me a couple weeks since I didn’t really have too much inspiration to write, but I enjoyed it, even if it isn’t that great.  
> Also, there’s meant to be italics, but I couldn’t be bothered to go through and add them in, since I don’t write on here, and just copy and paste my work over from what I write on-  
> If you bother to take the time to read whatever this story is, I hope you enjoy!

Zak sighed, unlocking the door to his new flat, which he was sharing with some stranger. Who he was almost 47.8% sure was a murderer, 'cause I mean, what kind of a name is Darryl?

The flat was mildly nice, he decided upon entering. The door led straight into the living room, which contained a new(ish) TV, and some kinda comfy couches, and plush carpet. Next to that was the kitchen, divided only by a small counter which held some sort of fruit bowl, then inside the kitchen was a fridge, cupboards even if they had nothing in them, a bin and a stove. Also a plastic box of muffins on the side with only one left. They seemed to be white chocolate...stupid, blueberry is obviously superior. He kicked his shoes off and left them in an untidy mess next to two that were placed against the wall next to each other, and walked further into the flat. There was a hall way, and a bathroom leading off of it, then two other rooms. One door was shut, and he could hear shuffling from the other room. Shuffling from beyond closed doors? Yeah, 50.6% sure he was a murderer. He pushed the door which was already slightly open and stepped inside, his toes meeting soft carpet. He didn't have much with him, most of his items had been taken up by friends and family when they helped him by moving his stuff while went to his part time job, or slept.  
His bedsheets were a light blue as well as his pillow cases, and the carpet was beige, the walls had just been painted a white or...cream, from the purple they had been before, and his desk was shoved into one corner with a bunch of his books and PC.

He sighed, dumping his bag on the floor and flopping onto his bed face down. He debated going on minecraft for a second before deciding against it and grabbing his phone. Bad would be wondering how he was getting on with moving in, since bad himself would probably already be done, having left earlier. Strange how both of them moved in the same day.

'Hey  
Bad  
Bad  
Bad'

'Whaaaaaat?'

'I just finished moving and I'm boreeeed'

He glanced up from his phone when he heard a door open, and slow hesitant footsteps out in the hallway,

'I also definitely think my roommate is a murderer'

He heard a chuckle from outside his room and frowned about how much he recognised it. He could've heard the other boy when they happened to be around each other or something, but it sounded so familiar, as if he heard it everyday, but he couldn't place it. The chuckles stopped, and footsteps pace became quicker as they went into their kitchen,

'Oh noooo!  
That's not good  
Maybe he won't kill you if you give him a muffin?'

'You have a legitimate obsession with muffins, don't you?'

Zak couldn't help but smile, thinking of how stupidly adorable his boyfriend was,

'No  
Well  
Maybe >_>'

'You do  
Don't lie lmao'

':3'

'Anyway  
How's your flat?'

'Okay, it's pretty nice, and I've got a relatively big room  
Though my roommates is bigger, I don't care  
But I just found out my roommate left his shoes all over the place!!'

'What's up with that?'

'What??  
What do you mEaN?  
Mine were all neat and awesome and perfect and his are just tossed about the place!!'

'Ha lmao'

'Don't laugh at me ;-;'

'Anyway  
What're you doing?'

'Grabbing a muffin from my new kitchen'

'Ohh I want muffins now  
Or any food  
Be back in a second imma go get something to eat'

He switched off his phone and walked outside, into the hall way. Glancing up, he met the colour green. Green...green green green. The word seemed to be stuck in his head as he made eye contact with the other man. Soon enough, he realised that he was staring, and tore his eyes away, walking into the kitchen and smiling at his new roommate,

"Hi" he started, frowning when the other boys eyes widened, and his brows furrowed in confusion,

"Hey" then it was Zaks turn to be confused, that voice...he had definitely heard it before, it sounded so familiar it was crazy, 

"have I...dude have I ever met you before?"

"I don't think so...but your voice sounds super familiar"

"Yeah so does yours...well whatever, doesn't matter" he sighed, glancing to the box of muffins on the side, and then back to the others hand, "did you eat the last muffin?"

"Well...yeah, I did buy them"

"But that means you ate them all!"

"So what?!"

"I just moved here! You couldn't save one for me?!"

"I...got hungry" he mumbled, and Zak couldn't help but be reminded of the times bad would mumble something silly,

"Whatever" he sighed, throwing the box in the bin, "blueberry muffins are obviously better anyway"

"Excuse me?" 

"What?"

"Excuse me?" 

"What...what did I do?" He asked, pretty sure his thoughts of this guy being a murderer were about to be proven accurate,

"There is no way that blueberry muffins are better than these!"

Oh. That was it, "No way! Blueberry muffins are so much nicer!"

"Nuh uh! You're wrong, I'm right!"

"No, I'm right!"

"No me!"

"Me!" Zak felt like a child again, going back and forth in an argument that actually meant nothing, but he was determined to not lose this,

"Whatever!" Darryl sighed, running a hand through his hair, "just...I'm going back to my room, see you later"

"Humph, I win" he muttered gently under his breath, smiling,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" He smiled, giggling when he watched Darryl walk into the other room. He glanced around, looking for something to eat, since he was actually hungry, before his phone pinged. Bad.

'Did you get a muffin??'

'Noooo, my roommate took the last one'

'Aww nuuu, that's so mean  
But he must be nice, he likes muffins!'

'Nah he sucks  
Does yours like muffins?'

'Only terrible ones' 

Zak chuckled, imagining bad pouting and saying that in his sulky voice,

'He made fun of my choice in muffins ;-;'

'He must like terrible ones then  
You are kinda the master at muffins'

'Oh I love that!!  
I'm the muffin master!'

He smiled to himself, wondering how he'd managed to score someone so sweet. He sighed soon after, his smile dropping as he gave up his already half hearted search for food, seeing as there was none,

'Yeah!!  
You're sweet and fluffy and adorable  
So just like a muffin lmao'

'0///0'

'You also have no hair!'

He laughed loudly, before glancing to his phone, pausing in the hallway, his smile returning when he got a new message from bad. Before responding he put his head through Darryls door without knocking, and couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were lightly pink, and his eyes were trained to his phone,

"Hey, so there isn't any food, I'm gonna go to the shop...you need anything?"

"Holy muffin loving jesus!" Darryl rambled out, panting with shock and resting his hand on his heart as he stared at Zak, "knock first!"

"Dude seriously, I'm going out to buy you stuff, and you complain about that?"

"Oh I am not letting you buy me anything"

"...why?"

"I'm not being in your debt" he grinned, jumping up and out if his bed, "what shop are we going to?"

"I dunno like...Walmart or something?" He said, staring as Darryl shuffled past him and to their door at the other end of the flat, slipping his shoes on,

"Right...you need to keep your shoes neat by the way" he pointed out, and Zak noticed that the shoes he'd left in a mess were now straightened against the wall, "okay, let's go!"

Zak sighed, unlocking the door and stepping out after he'd slipping his shoes on. The door opened into a concrete staircase, leading to floors above and bellow them, where they needed to go. He headed towards the staircase, resting his hand on the top of the railing and practically ran down it, almost chuckling when he saw Darryl being extra careful coming down them.  
Once they finally made it to the bottom, after multiple sets of staircases, Zaks fast pace slowed slightly as he fell into a walk next to Darryl,

"So, on the way to Walmart, there's this shop I really wanna go to, and it's super close...can we?"

A secret shop that just happens to be on the way to where they're going? Uhuh, 58.9% sure Darryl was a murderer,

"You're not going to murder me, are you?"

The other boy stopped for a second, before keeping up his walking pace, but staring at Zak like he was crazy, "uhh...no"

"Oh"

"...what kind of question is that?"

"Uhh, a bad one?"

Darryl shook his head, sighing but chuckling gently, "I think you might be an idiot"

"Hey! That's so mea-"

"Oh were here!" He glanced to Darryls face, resisting the smile that was about to form once he saw the grin on it, "let's go!" 

Zak picked up pace to keep up with Darryl, and soon found himself pulled into a shop with things in the window and a beige sign he didn't have time to read, since Darryl was in such a hurry.  
Once inside he was hit with the sent of flour, and bread...he glanced around, and noticed what the shop was. A muffin shop. Purely for muffins. Who the hell makes a shop for muffins?'and who the hell actually goes to it? Oh...Bad would, bad would love it. He made a mental note to take bad there once they finally met up. Unless he'd already been there,

"So, here they are" a voice cut through and Zak almost jumped because he recognised it as Bads and thought he was there, but he wasn't, it was only Darryl, pointing to a couple of muffins on the side, 

"What?"

"Muffins. White chocolate muffins, actually"

"...so they don't do blueberry?"

"Of course they do, they do pretty much every flavour you can imagine, strawberries, lemon, orange, or like, carrot, sugar, chocolate, then some more" he sighed, almost exasperatedly, "but we're here to prove my point"

"What point? Oh! That white chocolates better than blueberry? Right good luck with that" Skeppy chuckled, grinning when he heard Darryl sigh, and walked over to a stand which held the fruity muffins, moving round the one other customer the shop held. He picked up two blueberry, one for him and one for Darryl, because he wanted to prove a point of course, totally not because he wanted to buy Darryl muffins, not at all, and walked to the counter, the same time that Darryl did, probably to pay for his muffins like Zak was,

"Oh you got some too? Okay hand em over"

"Wait what? Why?"

"I'm paying" he said, staring at Zak like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Oh no no no, I'll pay, gimme your muffins"

"No way, I'm paying! You gimme yours!"

"No I'm paying!"

"No me!"

"No me" oh god. Now they were arguing like some weird couple on a date who who were arguing over who was paying for dinner, right in front of the cashier too. Great,

"No, me! Me me m-"

"Uhm, I'm sorry guys but you're kind of holding up a cue, would you decide soon please?" The employee asked, timidly and grinning at them with this awkward smile,

"Give them now" Zak said, his tone serious after he looked at the other two customers who were scowling at the them, he hadn't even noticed anyone else come in, "now"

Darryl sighed, handing over his muffins in a bag and letting Zak put them in the counter to be payed for.

"I cannot believe you did that" Darryl complained, sighing in frustration as they left the shop,

"Me? You started it!"

"Oh I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No"

"Yes!"

Oh god. This was getting repetitive. He needed to stop it, now, "you know what- whatever, it doesn't matter" he sighed, shaking his head and grabbing a muffin from the bag and handing it to Darryl, "now eat your god damn muffin"

"Lan- oh hey thanks- Language!" Zak had stifle a laugh with the sleeve of his hoodie at the way Darryl interrupted himself, 

"So, you gonna prove to me this ones better?" He asked, pulling out the same muffin for himself as they kept walking,

"Uhuh, now take a bite, and be enlightened" he grinned, taking a bite from his muffin and swallowing it, "I won't rub it in your face once you admit I'm right...not much anyway"

"Yeah I'm totally gonna rub it in your face once you realise I'm right" he chuckled, his face dropping as he took a bit from the muffin. Oh. Oh. That was good. That was really, really good,

"Soooo? How is it?" Darryl asked, in this smug tone that made him want to punch him in the face, just a tiny bit, and then something else he couldn't quite place,

"It's uh...it's not that bad I guess" he muttered, biting the muffin again. Maybe it was worse on the second bite. Okay Never mind,

"Oh yeah? Just not bad?" Darryl was giggling, and Zak just scowled, shoving the muffin back in the bag so he couldn't eat anymore, "well, I'm right 'cause I'm the muffin master"

"Whatever...I hate you" he mumbled, looking away and not letting himself smile when Darryl let out an offended gasp,

"No! Don't say that you muffin!"

"Muffin? What kind of insult is that?" He asked with a slight giggle, covering his mouth,

"Uhh a good one" Darryl replied, in this tone that implied it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it most certainly was not. Who calls someone a muffin anyw- Zak frowned. Bad did. Bad called people muffins all the time. But y'know, there are probably tones of people who call others muffins. Zak just shrugged, sighing and glancing away. It was strange, he thought as they continued walking to the shop, now in silence, bad and Darryl seemed similar, sweet and muffin-y, their insults and interests...though bad was much less annoying...or maybe he wasn't, and maybe Zak had just learnt to adore his stupid outbursts, or strange occurrences of 'drop the bass!',

"We're here" Darryl pointed out, snapping Zak out of his thoughts. He had barely realised they'd moved much, but it seemed Darryl was right, 

"cool dude, I'll meet you in there" he said, grabbing a basket,

"Wait no!" Darryl whined, catching you to Zak as he walked into the shop, "do we have to split up?"

"Yes" he nodded, giggling at Darryls defeated face, "I'll see you soon, try not to get killed or whatever"

He moved away from the other boy and walked to the cereal isle, because they had non. He stared for a second, his eyes flitting between different boxes, before he realised that Darryl was definitely right. They should not have split up. He had no clue what the other boy liked to eat...did he have any allergies? What if he didn't like wheat based cereal? Well that's like, half of all cereal ever...what if he didn't even like cereal? Who doesn't like cereal? He shook his head, frowning, why should he be worrying about what kind of cereal he liked anyway? It shouldn't matter. He reached up, intending to grab the cereal he usually bought, before pausing, and squinting at it, should he really buy it? Maybe he should get something different...he went to grab another one, and halted once more, questioning his decision,

"Ugh!" He grunted out, running his hand through his hair, this was so stupid! It wasn't that big of a deal! Sighing, he reached up, grabbing cornflakes and jamming them into his basket. Everyone likes cornflakes, right?

Stupidly enough, That's how the rest of his trip went. Questioning every goddamn decision until he ended up grabbing the simplest option he could. What a productive trip, huh? He tapped his foot along to the music playing through the store speakers, gazing along random books since he was pretty much done with shopping. 

"Hey! Zak!" A voice called and he turned, his heart stopping because he could've sworn he heard Bads voice. That seemed to be happening a lot, "look! Look what I found!"

"What?" He asked dully, watching as Darryl almost tripped over air as he ran towards him, "is that...muffin mix?"

"Yeah! We're gonna make muffins!"

So that's how Zak ended up in his new kitchen, covered head to toe in flower, while Darryl wheezed against their counter,

"Dude it isn't funny!" He complained, trying to dust himself off,

"It- it really is" he laughed that stupid laugh that Zak was sure he recognised, "you- you look like a snow man!"

"Dude no! Fuck off! This is your fault anyway"

Darryl gasped, his eyes widening and hand smacking against his chest, "Language! And it is not!"

"Dude I- whatever...it totally is though" he groaned, staring at the soupy mess of flower and eggs they'd managed to create, "I'm gonna go shower...you try to fix...this" he giggled, flicking the bowl and walking away. 

He sighed, stepping into the shower. He'd known this guy for less than a day, and it was already a mess. Their kitchen was a mess. His clothes were a mess. He was a mess. Darryl seemed oddly familiar, he couldn't place it, but he recognised him. His laugh and voice and muffins. It reminded him of bad. What if...what if that guy was bad? He shook his head, almost violently, telling himself that there was no way in hell. What were the chances that he ended up moving in with his online boyfriend accidentally? No, it was just, implausible.  
After twenty or so minutes later, He stepped out the shower, turning it off and grabbing a towel to cover himself. Hopefully Darryl had managed to clean up the mess they'd made in the kitchen. The day really was a mess...the rest of the time living with him couldn't be like that right? It couldn't be that bad, right?

It was about a week later, as Zak was sat in his living room, surrounded by a mess of pillows, pillow fluff, and sofa cushions, that he decided that it could definitely be that bad. How could one person be so...chaotic? Of corse, he wasn't exactly helping, and he may or may not have been the cause of over half of the accidents that had taken place...but still! It's not like he started the pillow fight, or got all sulky when he lost a round of mario cart and refused to help cook dinner. Leading to Zak being officially banned from the kitchen whenever he was alone. But that was totally Darryls fault, he should know better than to leave him alone in a kitchen to cook. Okay, maybe he replaced all of Darryls shampoo and conditioner with hair growth cream, but it wasn't like Darryl had to get so offended, and he might've ordered seventy-two thin crust pizzas to their flat and piled them on Darryls bed. But They were totally just pranks! There was no need for the other boy to get all salty...and then there was that feeling. The one he got when Darryl was being all smug about muffins...he still couldn't place it, but it was happening more and more frequently. One good thing happened. One. He and bad, y'know that awesome boyfriend dude who is totally not similar to Darryl in any way, shape or form, yeah that one. Well, they found out that they actually live in the same area, woah, and made plans to meet up at the park nearby. He was gonna meet him. He was going to meet bad. What. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that tomorrow, he would actually have spoken to him face to face, it would be the most awesome thing ever-

"Are you gonna help me tidy this, or just sit there feeling sorry for yourself?" Darryl cut in, snapping Zak out of his daydream,

"What? Dude you made this mess"

"You did too! So you gotta help me"

"You started it"

"I don't care who started! We both made this mess"

Zak let out an objecting groan, grabbing a pillow that was on the floor and lobbing it Darryls head,

"Oh you muffin! You did not just do that!" He spat, flinging the same pillow and giggling when it hit Zak straight in the face. 

"Oh that's it!" Zak launched himself back at Darryl, knocking the boy from his knees and onto his back, "gotcha!" He declared, swinging the pillow into Darryls face again while he pinned him down with his legs. He had yet to realise the slightly compromising position, thankfully, because he most certainly would have turned an embarrassing shade of red, "do you surrender?"

Darryl narrowed his eyes, showing no fear at the way Zak was holding the pillow threateningly above his head, "never"

"Wrong choice" he grinned, swinging the pillow down onto Darryls face again and again, albeit a bit gently, since actually hurting him seemed stupid, not that he could do much with a pillow,

"No! Noooo! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Darryl giggled between smacks, trying to dodge the pillow as it swung down,

"You surrender?"

"I surrender"

He flung the pillow to the side but made no effort to move, panting a little from swinging the pillow. He was way, way to close to Darryl, like sat on top of him, but he couldn't force himself to move. Then looking down at him, his reddened cheeks and green eyes, and the way his chest was rising and falling in time with Zaks, He found himself with that very same feeling he could never quite place. Then Darryl cleared his throat, 

"Oh uh- yeah um- sorry, uh sorry bout that...dude" he muttered, clearing his throat and moving off of Darryl,

"No it's...it's fine" Darryl muttered out, no longer meeting Zaks gaze, and his cheeks tinted pink for a different reason than before.

Ahh this was awkward, they made it awkward, horribly awkward. He averted his gaze from Darryls face and cleared this throat, "we should pick this up..."

"We should...this place is a mess" Darryl agreed, giggling a little as he looked around them. So then it began, them picking up sofa cushions and pillows and debating which ones go where and whether or not they sit properly, tripping up over pillows they forgot were on the floor and finding more and more, how did they even have this many?

Once it was finally clean, or as clean as they could get it with Zak constantly making more of a mess, they sat, flopped on the sofa and gazing anywhere but each other. Oh god. 

"So uhh...are you gonna make anything today? Or shall we just order something?" He asked, attempting to brake the silence and shot an awkward smile at Darryl. He refused to be sat in that awkward tension, even if Darryl was an annoying-

"Uh, We can just order take out?" He asked, his gaze not meeting Zaks as the other boy stared into his eyes. Why the hell did he look...ashamed? What was that look for? 

"Right uh...Indian?"

"Chinese?"

"Indian"

"Chinese"

"Indian!"

"Chinese!"

Ah, now they were back to normal. Arguing over the stupid stuff. Great. Why did this guy like Chinese more than Indian anyway? The hell? He sighed, groaning, flopping his head back into one of their not so comfortable pillows, 

"dude" he muttered, dragging out the U, "can we just get pizza or something?"

"No!" Darryl spat out, almost immediately, "I said never again! Remember?"

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled, "you're still salty about that?"

"Yes, I'm still salty! It cost so much money, it came super late at night, and it was all thin crust!"

"Whatever! I don't see why you're so hung up on that"

"You don't see- oh my goodness!" He groaned, burying his face in his hands, "I don't have time for this, order something if you want, I've got work to do" he mumbled, standing from the sofa and making his way to his room,

"Wait you're...you're not gonna eat anything?"

"Nah, don't feel like eating, or arguing over it...if you order something I might, dunno" 

And then he was gone. His door was closed and once again, he decided to isolate himself from Zak. That happened far to much. 

He lay his head down, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking. Their interactions over the past week they'd known each other were...strange. They were still practically strangers, and honestly he felt as though he should feel really uncomfortable around Darryl, but instead they treaded each other as if they'd know one another for years, arguing and making jokes, picking on each other in ways that was obviously just banter. His...relationship, as he wasn't sure if he could call Darryl a friend or not, was stupidly similar to his one with Bad. He felt almost equally comfortable around the two, and they both talked the same, sounded the same, hell they had the same sleeping habit and work shift. He couldn't wait to meet Bad and prove to himself that his little fantasy of Bad and Darryl being the same person was nothing more than that. A fantasy.

So, with that in mind, he closed his eyes and cleared his head. He'd move eventually.

He did not move. He most definitely did not move and by the time he did it was exactly one hour before he was supposed to meet bad. Shit. He had to get up, shower, get dressed, brush his teeth and hair and make it to the park. Yeah no, he had this, he had this in the bag. That's what he tried to convince himself, as burst into his room and grabbed a towel and other clothes,

"What are you doing?" Darryl asked behind him, dragging out the A and sounding confused, having come out of his room once he heard Zak bust loudly into his, 

"I-I gotta...gotta go!" He almost yelled ramming past Darryl and into the bathroom. He didn't have long. About fifty five minutes give or take, so the shower would need to be quick...compensating for trying to get himself dry and dressed, as well as the fifteen/ten minute walk over to the park. Ten minute shower it was. 

Then, Fifteen minuets later, because he did his teeth in there too, he burst out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He spotted Darryl down the hall, leaning against their counter and leisurely staring at the clock and eating a muffin. Maybe he had somewhere to be as well...he did look ready to go somewhere. Zak couldn't help but stare at little, thinking 'what if' before shutting himself up, tearing his eyes away and walking into his room. Okay. Now time for clothes. He would wear a hoodie, or...maybe just a jacket? It was winter, but did he really have a hoodie that looked good enough? Ahh, they were all just black or white and plain! His eyes landed on one, a white jumper, since it didn't have a hood, with writing up the arm in black, that he never really bothered to read or remember, probably just the brand name. Darryl had said he liked it once. He should go with that then. He nodded, choosing to ignore the fact that he picked it because of Darryl, and grabbed a plain black shirt. Okay good, top half sorted. Now for jeans...black jeans would go well with the white, and his shirt, but should he really be that plain? He could wear blue jeans, but they were all kinda faded and worn...okay black jeans it was. And then, the only pare is shoes he owned and actually liked, which were by the front door, white converse. Perfect, now to check the time-

How, the actual hell, had he spent almost fifteen minutes on that? Thirty six minutes to spare. That's okay. That's fine. He would leave in ten. That way he had time to talk to Darryl too, figure out what he was doing. He walked into their living room, and looked up to Darryl, who looked away from him the second he met the others eyes. Weird.

"Hey" he started, not entirely sure what to say, because Darryl was being so quiet,

"Hi"

Right. Uh. Since when had conversation been so hard with him? Normally they talked like they'd known each other for ages,

"You going out?"

"Yep"

"Oh cool, same...where?"

"Park"

Well that was weird. Zak narrowed his eyes, frowning, "uh...when?"

"I'm meeting someone at one...leaving in about ten minutes I guess"

Holy shit. Holy Shit no way. He refused to believe it, "I'm uh...I'm going there too, same time...we should walk together" he suggested, grinning at the other boy, even if he didn't see it, he was still staring at the clock. Darryl was silent for a second, his eyes widening and his head shaking for a bit, like he was trying to expel a thought,

"Sure"

Really? That's it? No, 'why are you going?' Or even just 'no'...like, nothing? Dear god, what was up with him. He sighed, his eyes trained to Darryls as the other person typed at his phone, until his own phone buzzed in his pocket, a message from Bad, who was gonna be leaving in around five minuets...he shot a message back to Bad, telling him that he'd be leaving about the same time. And so, began the five minute wait...he could grab a piece of toast or something, since he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and he didn't even have dinner then, having fallen asleep on the sofa, but that would mean awkwardly shuffling past Darryl to grab it, and he could not be bothered. So he stood, watching the clock as the seconds ticked by into minutes,

Four minutes 

Three minutes 

Two minutes 

One minute 

And time to go. He pushed himself off the wall, making his way to the door and quickly slipping his shoes on, "you coming?"

"Yeah" Darryl nodded, his foot bouncing on the floor and fingers tapping against his leg, he looked as anxious as Zak felt, "let's go"

He left the flat, watching as Darryl closed and locked the door behind them, before running down the stairs, stopping on each platform and watching as Darryl quite carefully made his way down the stairs,

"Weird, no lecture about me not running down stairs this time huh?"

"Guess not"

He frowned and sighed, refusing to deal with that, "hey dude...are you okay? Like, what's up?" He asked, once they were outside,

"I'm uh...I'm meeting someone and I'm really anxious about it, is all"

"Ohh? This someone your girlfriend?" He teased, and stupidly, he found himself wishing the answer to be no, 

"No!" Ah, what a relief, "I don't- I don't have a girlfriend! I'm...I'm meeting my boyfriend..."

Oh. Now that was unexpected. Yeah, he'd speculated that Darryl might be gay, or at least Bi, like he was, but for him to just openly admit it like that was something, the boy was usually pretty closed off about stuff like that,

"I uh, I made this awkward didn't I? I'm really sorry, I get it if you're not comfortable with me being gay it's totally f-"

"It's not fine" he interrupted, smiling at Darryl, "my opinion on you shouldn't change just cause you like boys, that's stupid...and if it makes any difference, I'm meeting my boyfriend too"

Darryls pace faulted. His slowed lightly before catching up again, though his face had fallen a little. What was up with that? How come he looked so...defeated? Darryl was being super quite, and had been since yesterday, and Zak has absolutely no idea why. What was worse, Bad wasn't talking to him much. Since around the same time that Darryl went all quite, any time he attempted to message or call the boy, he just said he was busy. Course, he'd only attempted like, five times, and those times happened to be spaced less then an hour between each other. He just really wanted to talk to bad. But, now they were gonna meet up, and it was all gonna be okay.

There was only a little bit of tension in the air, and eventually Zak felt as though he could breath. He walked in sync with Darryl, his hands stuck in his pockets, and staring at the street as he walked. The street around him was nice, a small park, but not the one he was going to, was at the side, and a couple of kids played with their parents, and along the side of the road were houses or small shops, that he'd never been bothered to go into. Then up a head was...oh. For someone who was looking at his surroundings, it took him a while to realise that right in front of him were the gates to the park. The park was big, and nice. A lake that ran in the middle, and a skate park next to a couple work out machines, and then the main park with swings and stuff like that. Then a tree. There were a bunch of trees around, but this was the biggest, and a bunch of people usually sat underneath it for picnics and things. That was the tree they were meeting under,

"So uhh...this is where I'm meting him...you can go now" Darryl shrugged, glancing up to Skeppy through his hair and smiling a little awkwardly,

"Oh...uh, me too" he said, frowning as he checked his phone. Bad should be here at this exact time, "weird" he muttered, leaning against the tree and staring at the nearest entrance to the park. This was stupid. This was so, so stupid. He sighed, closing his eyes. Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking Christ. He opened his eyes and walked up to Darryl, getting much closer to him than he usually would, so much so that he could feel Darryls breath on his face, and their noses almost touched,

"Bad?"

Bads face fell. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, and it was one of the only times Zak had heard him speechless. In the end, all he could come up with was, "Skeppy?"

Zak just grinned, "it's you...oh my god it's actually you..." he shook his head with disbelief, and leaned his forehead against Bads, and then, he realised that, not for the first time, he wanted to kiss the other boy. So he did. He pressed his lips to bad and his hand rested on the other boys face, while a foreign hand wound itself in his hair. It seemed like an eternity, though in reality it was about a minute or so, but Zak was freaking out. He never imagined that he'd be kissing Darryl...that guy who when he first met him asked wether or not he was a murderer...but at the same time, he'd wished far to many times to be kissing bad. At least now he knew what that strange feeling was, that one he could never place,

"So...what now?" Zak asked, once they pulled away, and pressed his forehead against Bads again,

"You...we can start by doing that again" Bad smiled, or grinned rather, and Zak was sure he'd never seen or heard the boy this happy. He was sure he'd never been this happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> And we’re done-  
> Whooo 6000 something words...my hands hurt lmao  
> But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it, and if not, tell me what I can do better next time, I’ll take any helpful suggestions I can get :3  
> Also, a quick reminder:  
> Do not do this! Don’t meet up with someone who you haven’t seen the face of, and especially don’t do it alone, even if you have seen their face. Anyone can be dangerous, no matter how well you think you know them.   
> Stay safe, and stay alive :3


End file.
